


Music wove us on its patterning loom

by Hannibalsimago, purplesocrates



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hannibal, BottomHannibalDay, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Exhibitionism, ForBothOfUs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Shower Sex, Top Will, opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/pseuds/Hannibalsimago, https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Will buys Hannibal a present for his birthday which they decide to try out at the Opera...then in the car...then at home!For #BottomHannibalDay and #ForBothOfUs.Written with my smut wife for life @hannibalsimagoAnd just so you believe us, yes this is a real thing....





	Music wove us on its patterning loom

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the poem "The Raiment We Put On" by Kerry Cherry
> 
> Do you remember? We were in a room  
> With walls as warm as anybody’s breath,  
> And music wove us on its patterning loom,  
> The complicated loom of life and death.  
> Your hands moved over my face like small clouds.  
> (Rain fell into a river and sank, somewhere.)  
> I moved among your fingers, brushed by the small crowds  
> Of them, feeling myself known, everywhere,  
> And in that desperate country so far from here,  
> I heard you say my name over and over,  
> Your voice threading its way into my ear.  
> I will spend my days working to discover  
> The pattern and its meaning, what you meant,  
> What has been raveled and what has been rent.

  
He had seen it on an online advert. He hadn’t been looking for it, had never looked for anything like this before and would have dismissed it.  A smile had snuck across his face and before he had even realised it, he clicked on the image. He was transported at the thoughts that slithered into his mind.  It felt so deliciously illicit he knew that Hannibal would approve.  
  
When it arrived, mercifully wrapped in plain brown paper, he knew what it was instantly.  He took it to the kitchen table, sat down and stared at it for a good ten minutes.  Gently and slowly, he unwrapped it, layer by layer until he found the black leather box.  He took a deep breath and opened it.  He had smiled again at the sight of it, so shiny and gold.  He had picked up the cufflinks first, held the weight of them in the palm of his hand.  Placing them on the table, he turned his attention to the silk pouch containing the plug.  He opened it reverently and noticed the way the light hit it as he slipped it out onto his palm.  Feeling the heft of it in his hand as a shiver of pleasure went through him, closing his eyes as he released a long breath.  
  
He just needed to find the perfect occasion for it.  
  
\---------  
  
Will slid the black leather box across the table. Hannibal opened it slowly, eyebrow arching by degrees. He picked up the silk pouch and carefully slipped the contents out onto the palm of his hand. Will had at this point brought his hand up to his chin, casually resting his face on his palm revealing the sleeve of his white shirt and the gold cufflinks he was wearing.  
  
Hannibal looked up at Will and noticed the cufflinks "they match,!" he breathed.  
  
"Yes." Will said looking at Hannibal through his eyelashes expectantly.  
  
“Is that why you chose the opera?  Why you agreed?”  Hannibal’s eyes could not seem to move from the cufflinks on Will’s sleeve.  
  
“It is your birthday and not many occasions call for gold cufflinks.”  Will smirked as Hannibal’s eyes slid back to the gold plug in his palm.  "Would you like to see if it-" the slightest of anticipatory pauses "fits." The emphasis on that last word sent a shiver down Hannibal's spine causing him to stifle a moan.  
  
“Now?” Hannibal asked once he had managed to find some sort of composure.  
  
“Tonight, yes-“ Will’s tone dripped with forthright intention “but not now. I do have an idea if you are game?”  
  
Hannibal looked at the object in his hand and back at Will, the glimmer in his eyes almost as sharp as the glint from the gold.  
  
“I will, as always, follow your lead.”  
  
Will smiled and took the plug from Hannibal. He slipped the plug back into its silk pouch, tucking it into his pants pocket, leaving the box on the kitchen table. Standing up, he offered Hannibal his hand “shall we go then?”  
  
Hannibal swallowed, took a deep breath then clasped Will’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled up.  
——-  
  
After arriving at the symphony hall, with a few minutes before curtain call, the two of them ducked into an alcove where Will whispered that he was going to take Hannibal apart. He guided Hannibal’s hand over Will's hip, where Hannibal could feel the heaviness of the toy and instantly imagined it inside him. He could hardly restrain a throaty groan of anticipation.  
  
  
Will wordlessly led Hannibal to a side door just after the performance had started, when the house lights had been dimmed. It was one of the ones located high up in the upper circle and had no dim interior lighting unlike the other boxes, only illuminated by just the spill from the stage lights. Will led Hannibal to the edge of the balcony where he could see a slightly obscured view of the stage but a perfect view of the audience.  
  
Hannibal could feel Will agonisingly close behind him, bodies flush against each other, Will’s breath in his ear.  Hands went to his front and undid the belt, a jangle of metal which caused Hannibal’s eyes to dart around the audience to see if anyone had noticed. The music from the opening was loud and the audience too engrossed.  
  
Hannibal’s knuckles went white gripping the balustrade in anticipation. His fly was managed next, the purr of the zipper loud in the small space. Will's deft fingers under his underwear, lowering them along with his trousers. Hannibal shivered as he was exposed. A soft, teasing, delicate touch of his entrance, spit-slicked fingers pressed against tight muscle.  
  
  
“If you make a noise they will hear you and I’ll stop.” Will whispered into Hannibal's ear and he had to stifle a whimper as fingers pressed slowly inside. “Good."  Hannibal then heard the unmistakable popping of a cap from the lube which Will had apparently brought with him. The noise making Hannibal look around again to see if anyone could see them. The music had slowed down, become quieter and it took all his self control to keep quiet.  
  
  
Eventually the music began to change tempo, now more allegro, lively and bright, Hannibal's pulse seemed to match it in intensity. Hannibal watched all the people below him engrossed in the opera which he could hear in the corners of his mind. He watched them all and could not understand why they couldn't see, feel the waves of energy and pleasure that were rolling off him, crashing at their feet. He shifted and ground against Will’s wonderful fingers. Will licked Hannibal’s ear in response.  
  
  
Will snaked his other hand around to Hannibal's hardening cock, slowly pulling the foreskin back as he ground his own clothed hardness against Hannibal's ass. Hannibal’s head leant back and he fervently bit his lower lip in an attempt not to cry out. A hand stroked once, thumb skirting over the slit. Hannibal let out a deep, stuttering breath. Will gently pushed another finger fully inside and brushed against the prostate. Hannibal's hand flew up to his mouth as he bit the back of his palm.  
  
  
“Remember you can't make a sound.” Will whispered into Hannibal's ear with maddening command causing Hannibal to bite down harder on his hand.  Hannibal wanted to scream, wanted to vocalise his delight at the feeling of Will’s fingers, his body so close behind him. "This really was the most exquisite torture," he thought.    
  
Will was watching the audience below as he took Hannibal apart, he found he almost wanted someone to look up and see them, perhaps one of Hannibal’s stuffy friends. _Look at the good Doctor now, he thought, coming undone under my hands_ , he smiled and pressed in harder causing a slight whimper to escape Hannibal’s lips.  
  
“Shhh my love, unless you want them to see.  Imagine all your rich important friends looking up and seeing you right now, a shivering mess.”  Will whispered this into Hannibal’s ear with an urgency that made Hannibal almost moan again.  
  
Will then began to stroke Hannibal's cock at the same rhythm he was fucking Hannibal with his fingers, torturously slowly.  Will’s own straining cock was rubbing up against Hannibal's bare ass with every movement, Hannibal could taste blood from his own hand leak into his mouth at the effort of staying quiet.  
  
  
Will’s breath hot and heavy on the skin of Hannibal’s neck, his eyes watching Hannibal's pulse in his throat speed up, hearing the minute sound of his throat clicking as Hannibal swallowed. Will could feel his own heart pumping in his chest as he tried to control his own breathing.  
  
“What would you do if they saw you now?  Your usual control shattered under my hands.  What would they think of you?”  Will’s whisper was fervent but slow and it made Hannibal shake.  
  
The music was soft and delicate now, the soprano’s voice lilted across the air like butterfly wings, it made Hannibal shudder.  The slower the music the slower Will’s movements became, it was agonising and made every note feel so much more intense.  Hannibal sighed against his hand trying to contain himself. He could feel the shape of Will’s smile against his neck, the touch of a tongue flicked out to taste the sweat on his skin from his burgeoning arousal.    
  
“You want to cry out don’t you?  You want to scream so all those people below us know what I do to you.  You want them to see you.”  Words whispered next to Hannibal's ear, so close to the skin they seared as they pressed themselves inside. "Yes.” Hannibal whimpered through his hand and Will smiled.  
  
The music began to rise up and up, waves of layered orchestral music with a soaring voice above it all.  The stage lights began to shine brighter meaning there was more light in the box and a terrifying joyful panic rose up in Hannibal that they would be illuminated in this position for all to see.  
  
Will’s slicked finger made an obscene noise as he sped up now and Hannibal felt as if he was going to come right here in this box with all these people just below him, a spotlight shining on him.  He prayed no-one could see them and that his mouth would not betray him in letting out a scream of hot pleasure that he desperately wanted to.  He could feel Will’s increased breath huff against his skin, the sound of it louder so close to his ear.  Hannibal felt like every noise he attempted to keep in was a crowding pressure increasing against his throat.  
  
  
Will removed his fingers from Hannibal’s entrance and whispered in his ear to turn around.  Hannibal whimpered slightly and complied. Will knelt down and took him completely inside his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around Hannibal's cock.  Will’s hands were firmly on Hannibal's hips holding him in place. Hannibal had his head thrown back, hand in his mouth once again biting down for dear life.    
  
Now that he couldn’t see the audience, he was even more worried that someone would glance up and he wouldn’t know. He wouldn’t react and they would just watch as Hannibal was consumed and undone by Will. It didn't take long for him to orgasm and Will swallowed his cum with a hum that vibrated down Hannibal’s cock.  
  
  
Still kneeling, Will removed the gift from the pouch, holding it in his hand he licked up some of the cum which had dribbled down Hannibal’s thigh. Placing the plug in his mouth, he began to suck and cover it in the combination of his own saliva and Hannibal's cum. It took all of Hannibal's considerable self control to not moan as he watch the debased scene in front of him, the faint sucking sounds loud in his head.  The music reached a crescendo, Hannibal could feel the vibrations in the bones of his fingers as he clutched the balustrade, making him want to scream.  He breathed out a quiet “fuck” looking down at Will who removed the plug and put a finger up to his own mouth to sshh Hannibal.  
  
Will slowly stood up, reaching around to Hannibal's still stretched entrance he gently inserted the tip of the plug, twisting it slightly, pressure slow and steady.  Hannibal watched Will transfixed with lust, his mouth open, too many primal sounds and words almost bubbling up out of his throat, so numerous the unspoken pressure burnt his chest.  
  
Will leant in close to Hannibal’s ear and whispered “you will wear this for me for the rest of the night. Only I can remove it. You will feel it against you, inside you and it will be like it's me. If you make a noise or moan when I haven't given you permission then the game will be over.  Understand?”  
  
Hannibal could feel the plug was halfway in now, another twist, another kiss to his ear, “yes” he breathed out, as quietly as he could. His whisper felt like a scream, it felt as if his very breath would resonate as loudly as the music in the air. With one sudden movement, Will pushed it fully inside.  Hannibal’s body shuddered and his head bowed down onto Will’s shoulder, his neck suddenly boneless. Sweat beaded on his brow, his skin felt like it was burning. electricity filled the air making the hairs on his arms stand up.  
  
Once he was done Will gently cupped Hannibal’s face and kissed him on the lips, such a soft and tender kiss it made Hannibal whimper softly into Will’s mouth. He could feel the plug brushing up against his prostate and it made him shiver.  
  
“Get dressed.” Will gently whispered into Hannibal's mouth before he took a step back, sitting on one of the chairs he watched as Hannibal attempted with unsteady fingers to dress and right himself. Will patted the chair next to him and Hannibal gingerly sat down on the edge of the seat.  
  
Will took Hannibal's hand up to his lips and kissed and licked at the bruise and teeth marks from where he had been biting. Hannibal threw his head back and tried to contain the loud gasp of pleasure he could feel pressing against his tongue by biting his lower lip.   Will could taste Hannibal’s blood from his hand mingling with with the lingering taste of Hannibal’s cum.  He wanted to loudly voice his approval but instead he just licked the skin, watching Hannibal attempt to contain his desire in the chair next to him.  Will eventually removed Hannibal’s hand from his mouth and gently placed it down on his upper thigh where Hannibal could feel the heat of Will’s skin through the fabric of his tuxedo.    
  
  
\-------  
  
Will had made Hannibal wait for him while he got the car. Hanibal had been barely able to stand, his legs almost shaking, any movement made the plug shift and waves of intense pleasure would wrack through his body.  His eyes were beginning to fill with tears as he more than once had to explain that he was just a little overcome from the performance, that perhaps yes he was coming down with a fever as some noticed the beads of sweat on his forehead.    
  
Eventually Will appeared with the car and Hannibal almost let the tears fall with relief.  Of course Will got out of the car and cupped his face, gently kissed him, a hand skirting underneath Hannibal’s coat and tuxedo jacket a soft brush and Hannibal whimpered.  
  
“Don’t worry love we will be home soon enough and you will feel so much better.”  Will smiled as his hands left Hannibal and opened the passenger door of the car for him.  
  
Hannibal closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, he stopped at the open door wondering how exactly he was going to get into the car without screaming in pleasure.  Will leaned into Hannibal’s ear and whispered “just take it slow.”  
  
Watching Hannibal trying to slide gingerly into the front seat of the car was like watching a skittish cat attempting to navigate on the slippery edge of a bathtub filled with water without falling in.  
  
“It's all right if you want to make noise on the way home, Hannibal. I like hearing you,” Will said as he watched Hannibal slide down the front seat, his ass hanging off into nothingness, legs splayed obscenely open, his pants obviously wet as he gripped the edge of the seat with white-knuckled fingers.  
  
  
Will closed the door gently and walked around the other side of the car and effortlessly slunk into the seat. Hannibal groaned as Will started the car and the vibrations from the engine caused the plug to also vibrate.  Will took the opportunity to look over at the supine, sweating Hannibal. It was such a wonderful sight, he was hard himself as he moved his hand to adjust his trousers which Hannibal witnessed and it caused another illicit noise to leave Hannibal’s lips.  
  
“Hurry.”  Hannibal groaned as he leant his head back on the seat. Will could see he was still painfully hard and probably glad his trousers were black as he was pretty sure there was a patch of precome on them now.  
  
“The things I am going to do you when we get home.”  Will said as he drove off at an unnecessary fast speed.  
  
Hannibal looked over at Will who was resolutely looking at the road as the lights from the outside striped across his profile. Hannibal rubbed his hand against his clothed cock “fuck.”  
  
Will glanced over and bit his lower lip as he realised that Hannibal was going to play his own game. Will could feel his cock getting harder at the sight of such an undone Hannibal palming himself while arching his back and wantonly moaning.  
  
“Fuck Hannibal.”  
  
“I really hope that is the plan.”  
  
Will licked his lips and looked back at the road, speeding up.  
  
“I’m not sure I can wait that long, I really want to suck you again.”  
  
“Oh god.”  Hannibal writhed again arching his back. He began to undo his fly and push his trousers down and Will moaned. Will found a lay-by to stop in, turning off the engine with frantic fingers, then immediately grabbing the back of Hannibal’s head and fiercely kissing him. Will bent over Hannibal's torso, looking at the wetness everywhere, smelling Hannibal's heady arousal.  
  
He gently slid the foreskin back and took Hannibal’s cock into his mouth as he began to suck, listening to Hannibal cry out loud this time. The plug was shifting and causing such exquisite pressure against Hannibal’s prostate. “Fuck Will, oh god, fuck yes.”  Will hummed his approval as Hannibal gripped the side of the car seat fucking into Will’s mouth, that awareness that people could probably see him and Will if they were driving slow enough at the edge of his mind.  The waves of pleasure causing Hannibal to not care as he began to come into Will’s mouth.  
  
  
“Fuck Will.”  Hannibal carefully lowered himself down onto the edge of the seat. Will was painfully hard now and grabbed Hannibal’s hair again and kissed him so he could taste his own cum.  
  
Neither of them remembered how they made it home from lay-by, Will driving as if by automatic pilot while Hannibal dozed, his body exhausted and stretched nearly to its limits.  
  
\---------    
  
By unspoken agreement, they just made it to the shower as Hannibal was sweating and uncomfortable by this point.  Will was scraping his hands down Hannibal’s back, fingers finding their way to the ring on the end of the plug as he twisted it gently. Hannibal braced himself against the wall of the shower his whole body an overstimulated shaking mess, the cool water only just helping.  
  
Will kissed Hannibal's shoulder and brought his body flush against Hannibal’s as he gently pushed the plug further in so it touched the prostate, then pulled it out slightly, making the over sensitive nerves at Hannibal's entrance fire waves of arousal though his bloodstream. “Clench down a bit,” Will whispered into Hannibal’s ear who moaned and complied as Will pushed the plug back in through the resistance, causing Hannibal's muscles to flutter and clench around the toy.  
  
Hannibal almost dropped to his knees, it was that good. Instead he threw his head back and all but screamed “fuck Will, oh god!” which caused a wicked grin to stretch across Will’s lips.  
  
  
Will poured some of the lube they kept in the shower on to his hand and then wrapped his fingers around Hannibal’s cock, stroking up and down with one hand and pushing and pulling the plug at the same speed with his other. Hannibal was incoherent at this point, noisily panting, his exhales explosive in the enclosed space, his whole body shuddering. Will ground himself up against Hannibal’s ass.  “Fuck Will yes. Oh god please fuck me!”  
  
Will smiled and gently eased the plug out of Hannibal who screamed in relief and anticipation. Will held him with one arm and carefully placed ithe plug on the shelf with his other.  Will poured lube onto his achingly hard cock, placed the lube back and eagerly pressed the tip of his cock up against Hannibal who leaned back, taking Will easily inside.  “Fuck Hannibal.”  
  
  
Hannibal began to move his hips and fuck himself on Will’s cock while Will stroked Hannibal at the same pace. Writhing together, their moans spilled out exciting them further as the combined pleasure built up between them.  
  
Hannibal came first and Will continued to fuck him until he too was coming hard inside Hannibal. Both of them falling slightly against the wall in bliss.  
  
“Happy Birthday.”  Will moaned into Hannibal’s shoulder.  
  
“Next time I’m wearing the cufflinks.”  Hannibal laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
